Kisses of the Devil
by Dakota Boo
Summary: One shot revolving around an Leigh (OC) and Aleister Black. Rated M for sexual content.


**This is a One Shot story but can be turned into multiple is requested. Rated for the mature content. Age restriction is advised. **

Leigh, her two toned hair and beautiful smile often being what drew the attention of those around her. Much like her green emerald eyes often sparked curiosity on what she was thinking. For those at WWE that was no different. Expect for one. Aleister Black. He didn't seem intrigued by her natural beauty, after all most of the women he worked with were beautiful. What gained his attention was the rather large scar down the left side of her neck, reaching from the base of her skull right down to the collar bone. The Dutchman known as the Devil knew there was a story there, one of pain, hurt and even dread. He wanted to know more, wanted to know her, wanted her in general. After all every devil should have a queen at his side.

At first Leigh didn't seem notice the Dutchman watching her from a distance, instead she sat with those she knew from NXT and spoke about random things in a conversation that would appear normal to anyone. Dakota being the first to point out Aleister all but staring, sending a shiver or two down her spine, Andrade walking past almost chuckling as he attempted to mock the Devil, only to end up with the deadly stare being turned to him. A warning look with it as if daring him to do it again. The obsession Aleister had acquired only seemed to grow over the weeks, following her around the arena, noticing more scars hidden over her body, the most notable besides her neck being the multiple down her right arm, small but scattered over the arm as if put their intentionally. Her sun kissed skin doing nothing to hide what she was clearly displaying.

In his quieter moments he often found himself wondering what it would be like to talk to her, even believing he had long since become creepy with his behaviour, borderline stalking if Ricochet and Ali's passing comments in the halls and locker room were anything to go by. He wondered if she noticed him memorising everything about her, from her every day appearance to her choice in clothing and food, even noticing a specific pattern in what model rental car she drove. Yet the nights alone were when he really began thinking about the many interactions that could happen. Those which turn sexual and enjoyable for both parties. Yet he knew for sure her trust in other people were low, how she barely spoke to those outside the few in her little circle gave it away. Even how she had flinched away from Braun when he ran into her by accident, show she feared something. Behind her beauty he was sure hid a broken girl wanting to be fixed. Much like he was determined to be the one to put her back together after whatever had destroyed her.

He knew his opportunity would come eventually, he had it all planned out in his head. How he would ask her for a lift back to the hotel, hoping of course she was staying in the same one as him. Maybe talk a little with her, get to know her rather than imagine what she was like, then upon parting ways he would dare hope their was some sort of spark would be there. Yet he dared not hope that far, her clear distrust in those around her a hurdle most would see as impossible to overcome, yet he seen it as a challenge that waited even needed to be solved. So in that moment he decided to put his little plan in motion and see where it goes, hoping he would get a slight hint into her story.

"Leigh" called Aleister when he seen her on top of the crates where she could normally be found, away from those who she should be sharing a locker room with and far from the one she often felt a victim of. The two toned woman soon looked up, moving the bright blue stands from her otherwise purple hair. Clearly not recognising the soft yet loud voice she had heard. Yet her emerald eyes filled with curiosity upon seeing him there, almost surprised to learn he knew her name. "Would you mind giving me a ride to the hotel tonight?" asked the man known as the Devil, once he had reached where she had put her slim figure, once again lying across the crates there, watching as other backstage personnel scrambled past in order to get to their required location.

"Holiday Inn?" questioned the slim two toned woman, catching the Dutchman as he scanned over the areas her scars were located, soon clicking her fingers in order to bring the man before her back to reality. He soon nodded to her question, quickly picking up on her confidence being far more higher than he originally thought. "Well if it will help with you stalking me less than sure. Meet in by the parking doors at the end of the show" added the woman who could rival anyone for the royal title of queen. Often times had she been referred to as the Psycho Queen of the Underworld, those who chose to cross her in the ring often regretting it with in minutes of her showing what hidden behind those curious eyes. She soon skipped away a proud bounce in her step as she left Aleister stunned in her wake, Ricochet appearing at his side shortly after having witnessed the small conversation from the end of the hall.

"Told you she noticed" muttered Ricochet, patting the man he had once formed a tag team with on the chest a few times before walking off, hearing as Aleister dragged his feet behind. The hopefulness soon appearing in the sigh that escaped the Dutchman's lips upon realising she had accepted his often despite his almost stalker-ish behaviour towards her. The excitement suddenly hit him as he looked forward the end of the show more so than his own match that night. "Well I suppose this means you're gonna memorise her match now as well" added the high flyer, a smirk appearing on his lips as he continued to tease his former tag team partner. Often times had he wondered what Leigh would do if she noticed she had gained Aleister's attention yet instead of being afraid as most would be she instead seemed to be the opposite.

The end of the show came soon enough, with it came Aleister waiting for his new travel buddy to arrive at the place she had said. He knew she had possible been injured during her match against Charlotte, the cruel landing she had suffered and the banshee like scream of pain to escape her lips had given it away. Although she had won the match she had limped backstage, unable to put pressure on her ankle or at least a joint on the left side. The tears in her eyes given it away how much pain she was in, yet he had resisted the urge to scarper to the trainers room to check on her, for fear she would tell him to leave. Relief soon washed over him when he heard her soft yet some how powerful voice, informing someone she would be okay. Upon looking to where her voice originated from he seen her limping along while pulling her suitcase behind her, another rucksack over her shoulders, much like another travel bag was placed on her suitcase containing other things she would be needing during the trip across the country.

"You're driving" casually spoke Leigh, a small smile placed on her lips upon reaching him, once there she dug around in her the pocket of her black skinny jeans in order to find the car keys, happily tossing them over to him upon finding them. "Black SUV" added the smaller woman, her Iowan ascent making itself known for the first time now she was no longer in character but free to be her normal self. He wondered if she was as dark as the character she portrayed inside the ring, a question he hoped to find the answer to. He was about to question her on why he was to drive, yet she seemed to read his mind and answer before the words had a chance to leave his bearded lips. "Doc said to rest it, includes no pressure on it for a few days" explained the younger woman in as few words as possible but still getting the point across, she new the tightly wrapped bandages had been hidden beneath her thigh high flat boots, much like the pain killers had numbed the pulsing pain for now.

The drive to the next city was soon underway, the fans waiting outside the arena appeared excited to see the two together, almost as if they had just seen a dream fantasy pairing become a reality. The duo offering waves to those who had waited, leaving the arena and the city they had preformed in that night behind as they entered onto the highway in the direction on Greenwich. The chuckles escaping them upon noticing a car with a few of their co-workers inside going the wrong way. Much like the music coming from the radio offered them a small bit of relief and broke the silence that had over taken them.

"How'd you get the scars on your arm and neck?" suddenly spoke the Dutchman, his voice sounding far more louder in the quietness of the car, to the point it had made his travel buddy jump and take a little more notice. He soon glanced at her quickly, noticing how she began to tied her hair back in a pony tail so she could see past the side fringe she had styled in her hair. The scar down her neck once again on show, almost as if she was proud to show the scars of her past, like they were chinks in her armour from wars past. Leigh on the other hand could only look around in surprise, knowing normally those she travelled with would avoid the question entirely, fearing her reaction to them, instead imagining some story behind it.

"The right arm from barbed wire when I was nineteen. At ring side during a barbed wire death match. The guy in the opposing corner to the one I was managing went of script" responded Leigh revealing the scars down her arm had a rather uninteresting story behind them, just from doing her job for one of the many companies she had been signed to during her indie days. "As for the neck, that was a robbery attempt. Before I started wrestling. I fought back" added the woman known as the Psycho Queen, again revealing there was no interesting story behind her scars, just the ordinary things that happen every day around the world. A small grin appearing on her features upon noticing he seemed almost shocked to her how ordinary the stories were behind the scars that seemed to have become so iconic with her appearance. "Sorry to disappoint. No fantastically wild story to tell. But keep it a secret, got a rep to protect" finished the younger woman her smile turning more neutral upon finishing her sentence as well as spotting her travel buddy slash stalker nodding to her last statement. Almost as if he was agree to keep the true cause of the scars a secret from the rest off the world.

"Got to admit I was thinking it was more like ex-partner kinda things" admitted the man known as the devil as he once again looked around at her, although quickly turning his attention back to the road. The voice on the navigator making Leigh laugh a little more than it should. Clearly something had passed through her mind that had tickled her. The English ascent the automated voice had being one that sparked intrigued for both on why the voice had been chosen by the company whom owned the car. A smile soon appeared on Aleister's lips upon hearing her chuckle whenever the voice spoke to given them directions on where to go instead of using the old maps as a trusted way.

"I feel like there's going to be cookies fresh from the oven at the hotel whenever I hear the tom tom's voice" laughed Leigh as she gave Aleister a small hint on what was tickling her. He soon began to chuckle with her upon realising she could imagine the owner of the voice in the kitchen baking away while also giving them instructions on where to go. "The type that would tell you to drink milk for strong bones" added the Iowan as she once again giggled upon hearing the voice, she wondered if others who had the same automated voice felt the same. The ride was soon brought to an end when the automated voice announced they had reached their destination, yet the drive thru before both being far more tempting than the hotel room that awaited them. "Oh fries" excitedly expressed Leigh as if she was a small child in the passenger seat rather than a grown woman, the Dutchman somehow found the amusing side although still found her to be intriguing.

Upon both getting their order, they silently drove the short way to the hotel. Parking the car and retrieving their belongs as well as food. Happy to greet those they worked with who had also just arrived at the hotel that would be hosting a hoard of professional wrestlers for the evening. Leigh soon got the key to her room, almost surprised when she didn't have to share a room with anyone, as was the case when she normally arrived late, it was almost as if Hunter and Stephanie had purposely sent several wrestlers to different hotels over the city to keep things interesting and kind of make a scavenger hunt for the fans trying to find the whereabouts of their favourite wrestler.

"I'll help you get your things up to your room" suggested Aleister, showing his more gentle side. Trusting the younger woman he had accompanied with his food, he instead took hold of her black suitcase and travel bag, noticing quickly how both had rather intriguing yet faint drawings on them, almost as if they had been hand drawn and somehow been incorporated into the design. From what he could tell the imagine was of fire and ice or at least something to do with it.

"Such a gentleman. So what did I do to gain such an honour?" commented the Iowan woman as she followed behind the Dutchman as he walked towards the elevators. Limping along so not to put too much pressure on the area she had been told to rest. She soon waved to some of the others she worked along with, noticing Shayna in the corner mingling with the other ladies of NXT, even how Adam Cole seemed more than happy to talk to those who were apart of Raw and SmackDown. Yet still preferred to keep those he worked with in NXT close by. Aleister soon turned to face her, noticing she had been paying much attention when she all but crashed into his chest, yet the smirk to appear on his lips showed a playfulness rather than the serious tone one would expect from the question asked.

"I'm always a gentlemen" responded Aleister as if it was common knowledge amongst those who were apart of the wrestling world. "I'm still trying to work out what I did to see this side of the Psycho Queen of the Underworld. So playful yet teasing" added the Dutchman, stepping into the elevator when those who were inside got off, holding the door open before asking what floor she was located on. Almost surprised when she showed him her room key in response instead of speaking the small digit number. He soon realised why upon noticing Charlotte once again there, this time with Andrade with her as the two shared a rather public display of passion. Leigh could only roll her eyes in disgust as Aleister thought to keep his comments to himself, although he had often wanted to do the very same thing with the slightly younger woman to his side. Both released a sigh of relief when the elevator dinged suggesting they were either at the floor they wanted or someone else was about to enter the awkward atmosphere that had taken over the elevator.

"Well that's gonna haunt me for a while" once again commented Leigh as the elevator doors closed behind her when she got out. She soon shook her head, limping down the carpeted corridor while looking for the one that had her room number on it. The many turns making her wonder if their was another elevator the opposite side of the hotel that would have been easier to have ridden to the floor. And would have avoided the rather awkward encounter between the love birds in the elevator. The chuckle from Aleister suggesting he felt as similar way yet refused to utter a single word on the subject, almost like he was hoping it wasn't real and merely a figment of his own lust filled imagination. "Ah here it is" added the two toned woman upon finding her room, turning sharply and almost falling over from the pain shooting through her knee, the area she had injured earlier in the night. Although she showed little sign of the pain and instead focused on entering the room since her stomach was on the verge of growling at her and anyone nearby in an angry protest of not being fed for a while.

Upon entering the room, a small smile was brought to her lips at seeing the curtains already closed, wasting little time in putting the lights on and holding the heavy door open for Aleister to enter. He only nodded his head in thanks as he attempted to manoeuvrer the cases through the door without making much of a racket, something that he soon found easier said then done. Once again he owed his thanks to Leigh when she carefully took her case and travel bag from his grip and wheeled it into the room. She soon turned around when she heard the clicking of the door lock snapping shut, there she noticed Aleister's eyes dark with lust, almost as if he had been waiting for the moment when they were truly alone. She felt as if she was frozen to the spot when he wasted little time getting from the door to where she stood, upon doing so he wrapped and arm around her waist before all but smashing their lips together. Yet to his surprise she didn't push him away, clearly showing she too was interested where this encounter would go and what it could possible lead to.

He soon took control, pushing her back gently until her back was against the wall, trust trapping her between the brick wall and his own body. His hands roaming over her small frame, quickly unzipping her over sized black hoodie so he could feel the warmth of her tanned skin beneath his finger tips. Her own hands finding their way beneath his jacket and t-shirt to roam over the many tattoos he had hidden there. Yet his lips soon left hers and travelled to her jaw and down her neck, soon following the scar their to her collar bone, hearing gasp out. Leigh's response was pull him back up and continue on with the passion and likely lust filled kiss he had started. Reversing the rolls and pushing him back this time, watching as he fell back in shock although finding the comfy bliss of the queen size bed beneath him. A seductive smirk appearing on her painted lips as she kicked off her shoes shortly after, removing her hoodie completely while waiting for Aleister to do the same although she was surprised when he also took off the black t-shirt beneath his jacket.

Where upon he once again pulled her down, this time make sure he was on top of her as they reassumed the kiss. Aleister placing one arm to the side of her head where as the other free hand found its way down to her moderate sized breasts, although he soon found the bralette she wore annoying, attempting to remove the clothing, struggling with the straps before Leigh herself kindly offered him the assistance he was clearly in need of. Upon her unclasping it, he rolled the straps from her shoulders and tossed the item of clothing with the pile that was forming at the end of the bed. Wasting little time in returning his coldish hands to her warm breasts, massaging them with his fingers and hear her moan out as it to tell him she wanted more. This time he smirk as if silently tell her to be patient. Although he didn't stop her when she reached for the belt of his jeans, taking her time undoing it as she attached her own lips to his neck. Allowing him to play with her breasts for the time being. She soon pulled both his jeans and boxers down, allowing his shaft to spring free, already hard and begging for attention.

"My turn" whispered Aleister as he once again laid her across the soft bed, carefully moving his hands down her stomach as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. Soon hooking his fingers wound the hem of her jeans as he attempted to find the button to take them off. Resisting the urge to just rip them, soon succeeding in finding the button, where upon he found the zip and pulled the tight fabric from her body, making sure to take her black lacy underwear as well. Leaving her bare in front of him as he was for her. He soon began to play with her core, rubbing her clint while listening to the sweet song of pleasure she sang for him in doing so. All while he began to give attention to her other nipple. Feeling her squirm under himself as he played with her entrance, her hips pushing up as if telling him she wanted the attention he was more than happy to give her.

Hearing her moan again in pleasure being music to his ears, although he began to wonder if it was actually happening or just a really vivid dream he was experiencing. His question soon answer when he felt her fingernails scrap across the top of his head in an attempt to grip on to his head, he soon looked up from his place allowing her to pull him back to her lips thrust muffling her moans of please as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. Her folds getting wetter with every thrust of the finger he made inside her. Just as his own member got harder and begged for attention, something she must have noticed when she pulled his hand from her core and flipped them over, the smirk appearing on her lips as her own emerald eyes grew darker to which she lowered her lips to his shaft, slowly wrapping them around it as if to tease him and make him beg for her to continue. Upon the frustrated growl her sent her way, she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft and began to slowly bob up and down, making sure he could feel her tongue piercing as she did so. He soon began to thrust his own hips up to meet her bobbing and gain more pleasure from it. Hearing her gasp when she removed her lips although continued to quickly move her hand along.

Aleister soon sat up, pulling her to her feet again and positioned her back on the bed. Her head on the pillows, climbing on shortly after. Looking to her to see if she was okay to continue or if she wanted to stop. Already guessing from her actions she would want to continue on as he did. Upon seeing her nod he carefully lifted her injured knee so it was hooked around his waist, giving him the access he required to her wet entrance. There he gently gripped her other leg spreading it to the side with one quick motion, positioning the head of his shaft at her entrance before slowly pushing into to her tight folds. Almost instantly feeling the pleasure of being inside her. She too began to moan again this time with more excitement and louder than before. Upon being fully inside he waited a few seconds for her to adjust before slowly pulling out and pushing back in, his free hands he placed above her shoulder as he continued at the slow place, already feeling her walls tighten around him knowing she was on the verge of cumming, hopefully the first of many.

He soon muffled her screams of please again with his lips, slowly beginning to pick up the pace as she bucked her hips to meet his pace. Her back soon arching as she ripped her lips away from his lips only to scream she was cumming along with his name. Thrust allowing what he could only imagine as the entire floor especially those in the neighbouring rooms of what was happening. The bed soon began to creek beneath their pair. Where as Aleister soon pulled out of her, seeing her confusion before he motioned for her to turn around. There she did as he silently asked and got on her hands and knees, feeling as he once again entered her, this time from behind, a tight grip on her hips as he continued with a faster speed, neither really concerned with the consequences of the night. He soon moved his hands to her breasts, once again cupping them as if to keep them warm from the cold night air biting at their bare skin. Her moans again reassuming, mixing with her requests to go deeper and his name, the rare occasion where she would ask him to go faster. Something he happily gave into. Although carefully gripping her shoulders to lift her hands from the bed, all to happy to support both their weight. He soon manoeuvred her until her shoulders were against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder in the crook of his neck to the point he could feel her breath on his neck. Her back arch in a near circular angle yet she didn't complain, instead she enjoyed the feeling he was giving her, enjoyed him being inside her. The feeling of her cumming again and her screams of pleasure soon filled the room again. Yet still he continued to give her pleasure.

Once again changing positions so she was straddling him. Her hands on his knees allowing him the view of his own shaft sliding into her, as well as the sight of her breasts bouncing around. He soon gripped her hips again, thrusting up into her, hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with both their moans, hers beginning to tire now. Her breaths ragged. Much like his own were. Both being covered with a layer of sweat. Yet before it ended he was determined to change position one last time. To which he lay her on her side, quickly finding his place behind her, lifting up her leg before sliding back inside her. The arm around her almost propping her up, as his fingers found her breasts again. He soon felt his own release coming, the knotting in his stomach a big give away.

"You gonna cum for me one last time?" asked Aleister, wondering if she would comply and cum one last time for him. She soon nodded to his requested, leaning back to one again connect her lips to his. Ignoring the cold air on her skin and resisting the urge to chuckle from where his beard tickled her. She was sure the two could pass as lovers rather than two co-workers in a sexual encounter. Although she silently questioned if it would ever happen again or if it was a one off. She soon began to moan again, hearing as he did the same as he too hit his own release, feeling as his warm seed sprayed inside her. He soon pulled out of her, yet opted to stay by her side rather than leave. Pulling the covers they had both kicked to the floor at some point, over her and himself, as he wrapped her in his arms. The feeling of content taking over him as he moved the hair stuck to her forehead, placing it neatly behind her ear, listening as her ragged warn out breaths became even as she fell asleep in his arms. The wet sheets beneath them being ignored for the time. His last action before joining her in sleep was to place a single kiss on her forehead to remind her, he was still at her side.


End file.
